The instant invention relates generally to footwear accessories and more specifically it relates to a display attachment for a shoe which provides a detachable ornamental plate that is in engagement with the lace of the shoe.
There are available various conventional footwear accessories which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.